Chubby Cheeks
'Joey, CJ, and Rooko are in a smoking ship.' Joey (Helping CJ attempt to pull back a lever): "We're not gonna make it!" CJ: "Pull the emergency break harder!" Rooko: "Sorry, I'm trying to figure out the controls to flight!" Joey: "No time for that! Open the hatch!" Rooko: "But they're already chasing us!" Joey: "That's an order!" 'Joey jumps down the ship hatch and is in mid dogfight with Robocon, Wire, and Fur's ship.' Narrator (Joey) (Shot freezes): "Sup, now lets actually start from a beginning worth starting for." 'The whole screen rewinds to Joey being in Azmuth's Lab. The Awesomatrix recieves a call and Joey answers it as Azmuth, in a hologram, pops up.' Azmuth: "Joey, I need your help! Primus is being invaded by your enemy, Wire and his goons, Robocon and Fur." Joey: "What could they want?" Azmuth: "Hmm, all the DNA of every alien species in the Milky Way Galaxy are stored there, think." Joey: "This is no time for sarcasm now! I'm on my way!" CJ (Sneaking up with Rooko): "We are TOTALLY coming!" Joey: "What why?" Rooko: "Cause you totally cancelled us out when we met Joey, CJ, and Rooko 23." Joey: "Dudes, your my bros and you know it forever but you've never fought anything like Robocon, Wire, or Fur." CJ: "You need us." Joey: "Why?" CJ: "Cause I know a ship." Theme Song Later, in the artilery ship garage... CJ: "The Rusbucket IIII ladies and gentlemen." Rooko: "Just to point this out, there are no women or ladies in this room." Joey: "I like it. Know how to fly it?" CJ: "Pshhh. Do I know how to fly it?" Joey: "You don't know how to fly it do you?" CJ: "Not a clue." Later, in the air of Primus... Joey: "Well that was suprisingly peaceful." 'A laser hits the ship and the ship shakes. Joey and CJ run for the emergency break and Rooko runs for the computer base system. The screen speeds up to current time when Joey is falling down onto Primus.' Joey: "Let's do this TenTen!" 'Joey hits the ground. You see a puddle on the ground and the puddle turns green and morphs into a monkey head with giant cheeks and just a puddle neck under.' Chubby Cheeked Alien: "What the poop?" 'The Rustbucket IIII lands and they open the door and run out.' CJ: "Joey? Is that you?" Rooko: "You look like a poop." Chubby Cheeked Alien: "I know right? Now lets go save Azmuth." Meanwhile, in a cave... Azmuth: "I'll never tell you the secrets of the Awesomatrix!" Wire: "WIll you tell me for your friends life?" 'He pulls out Grandpa Max in chains.' Azmuth: "I'm very sorry Max, but I'm not telling the secrets of the Awesomatrix." Wire: "Very well." 'Robocon stabs Max in the heart.' Azmuth: "NOOOOOO!!!!" Robocon (Stabbing Azmuth): "No witnesses." 'The Chubby Cheeked Alien, CJ, and Rooko run in.' Chubby Cheeked Alien: "AZMUTH, MAX!!!! What did you do to them?" Wire: "What does it look like?" Chubby Cheeked Alien: "That. Is. It. You stole from banks. You took my aliens. You lied to my face. But now, you stole a life from someone and I will kill you even as Chubs." Fur (Making a portal to their ship): "You can try and catch us first." 'They all jump through and Chubs runs for it but doesn't make it inside.' Azmuth (Walking out of his chains): "Don't worry, I faked it." Chubs: "So Max is still?" Azmuth: "Unfortunatley, no." Chubs: "We are gonna catch them and kill them in our ship." 'Chubs runs to the door and see's the ship blow up.' Chubs: "I'm coming for you." CJ: "Looks like were stuck on Primus." Rooko: "For who knows how long." The End... Characters= *Joey Tennyson *CJ Levin *Rooko *Azmuth (fake death) *Max Tennyson (death; cameo) |-| Villains= *Robocon *Wire *Fur |-| Aliens= *Chubs (first appearance; mis-transformation, selected form was TenTen) Category:Episodes Category:JOEY 10 Stuff Category:JOEY 10